


#i need tea

by PanteaBooks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: Partially inspired by #Roxy.Lance was livid, how dare Pidge hurt Nyma. So horribly too. It was sickening. Why did Pidge attack his girlfriend?He glanced at watch. Normally Pidge arrived first to their Saturday talks. He was mad and just a little worried.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	#i need tea

Partially inspired by #Roxy. 

Lance was livid, how dare Pidge hurt Nyma. So horribly too. It was sickening. Why did Pidge attack his girlfriend?

He glanced at watch. Normally Pidge arrived first to their Saturday talks. He was mad and just a little worried.  
\----P--------L---------a---------n---------c--------e----

Pidge groaned at white lights. Luckily her mother leaned over her quickly. Hiding some of the painful light.

"Oh thank god! That was so scary young lady. Don't go getting into any more fights," Colleen chastised with a smile.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Matt snapped. 

"Oh hush. Go down to the cafeteria I'll meet you there. Oh sweetie. The docs say you'll be okay. You just need a lot of rest. Now don't get up."

"Mom what time… and day is it?"

Colleen flinched as face turned somber. "Saturday. 1:00pm. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be right back after eating."

Pidge nodded and waited for her mom to leave. She pulled her cords out and grabbed her clothes before walking out of the room.

She thanked the Lord a bathroom was right across from her room to change in.

\---P---L---A---N---C---E---4---E---V---E---R---!---

Pidge walked into the coffee shop, with a long sleeve green shirt and leggings. Her bandaged head, covered completely by a beanie.

Pidge walked over to Lance. "Sorry I'm late."

Lance nodded. "I got you a tea."  
Pidge nodded her head in agreement "thanks. Sorry for the wait."

Lance bit his lip and took another sip of tea. "Why did you attack Nyma like that?"

Furrowed her brows before making the connection. "Oh did you know Rolo too? Their jerks I should get a tea."

Lance wrinkled his nose at her. "I got you one. Quit changing the subject. You attacked my girlfriend."

Pidge starred at Lance like he was speaking an alien language. "She deserved it. Why are you so upset. I'm sorry I'm late. I should get some tea," Pidge thought as she stood up from the chair.

Lance looked at her pointedly. "You already have a cup. Why are you… Pidge you okay."

Pidge starred at Lance as if he said he was a fairy. " I should get some tea." She repeated and started to walk before crashing into a table. Scaring the ones sitting there. "So sorry. I should get some-" Pidge mumbled as she fell off the table toward the ground.

Lance caught her in his arms just barely in time. He tried to wake her but she wasn't opening her eyes. "Someone call an ambulance! Pidge! Pidge come on!. You have to talk to me. Katie!" Lance screamed as he clutched the limp body to his chest.

\-----A------------p----------r-------------i-------------l---

Lance sobbed as he set the flowers onto the casket. His first funeral. Why did it have to be his best friend? Right before they graduated. He never even got to know why Pidge beat up Nyma. But he couldn't think about it. All he thought about was his best friend when she died in his arms.  
\-----------------------------Fools-------------------------

The little bit above was fake. Sorry. Had to.

Lance groaned as he lifted his head up from the bed. He looked up at the bed's resident. Pidge was barely even be eating when the ambulance finally arrived. Her breathing was steady now even if she hadn't woken yet.

Allura knocked on the doorway. "Hey dork. You missed class. How is she?"

Lance glanced at Pidge longingly. "Won't know till she wakes up. I just wish I knew why she did that to Nyma. Because I'm sad because she's hurt but I'm also just so mad at her. I'm mad she'd attack my girlfriend. I'm mad she's hurt. I'm mad she left the hospital just to see me right after waking up. I'm mad she hasn't woken up yet."

Allura chuckled before sitting in the chair beside him. She placed a gentle hand on his forearm. "Lance. Pidge did nothing wrong. Why don't you step out for a moment and watch this hard drive. I already have a PI working on finding her attacker."

Lance bit his lip, staring at Pidge with guilt and fear. He nodded before getting up. "Just, let me know if she wakes up."

Lance plugged the flash drive into the rentable computer and watched the video. He felt sick. But he was not mad at Pidge anymore. He was furious with Nyma.


End file.
